A Twili Love
by Peanutcat12
Summary: during the adventures of Twilight Princess our beloved Link comes a cross a strange Twili that he has never seem before, but one thing is for certain he is a beauty to be hold. Twili Mido Mido x Link soft yaoi


All in this fic belongs to Nintendo

Twili Mido design belongs to Amber

In fact this was a request from Amber XD This is during the main events in Twilight Princess.

Warning: Lots of fast-forwarding in here, so if you don't like that kinds of stuff then please click the red X on this tap! Others enjoy!

Note: I haven't played Twilight Princess in a very long time so I might get something wrong.

**This is Mind Talk**

And to you guests don't even bother leaving a review that isn't very nice (i.e. you suck!) that doesn't help me become a better writer. If you nicely tell me what is wrong that I'll accept your review (i.e. your story is good, but your grammar is a bit off. Try changing - to -.)

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Link was riding through Faron Woods on his way to Ordon Village to tell everyone that their children are safe and to learn the secret to defeating the goron's strength.

**I wonder what the secret is, **Link wondered, **Do you know Midna?**

No answer.

**Midna? **He called out.

A laugh echoed through the woods.

_Midna's laugh? _Link asked him self, _No, this one was a little deeper._

Link blinked a few times before an upside down face appeared just a few inches away from his own. Link screamed and fall off of Epona. The face gasped, turn right side up, and floated to him.

"Are you all right, Link?" it asked.

Link looked up at it. It was male with blue eyes and fiery orange hair. He had glowing green markings all over his black and white skin. His cloths was gray with both a pant leg and sleeve a lot longer then the other and on the opposite sides. Link blushed.

_Wait, _he thought.

"How do you know my name!?" he exclaimed while quickly getting up off the ground.

The male twili's bare feet landed on the ground and started to go in a circle around Link.

"Why you look exactly like the Link I knew hundreds of years ago," he answered, "Though you look a lot more handsome then him."

Link blushed again. Epona nae. Link looked at her then to the sky.

"I have to go, it's getting late," he said getting on Epona.

"Okay," said the Twili while following him.

"You can't come with me, um," Link said.

"Mido," said the Twili.

"Mido," said Link, "You'll scare everyone and then they'll try to attack you. Just stay here."

"Okay," Mido said sadly.

"I'll come back through here though," said Link feeling a bit guilty.

"Okay," Mido beamed.

Link sighed and went on his way.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Link manage to tell everyone and obtain the iron boots. He was now riding through the woods again. Before he left he asked Midna about Mido was once a forest child known as a Kakori. Their king, that was before Zant, had an interest in them. So he kidnapped Mido. The magic of their world had some how changed Mido's physical form to what he saw today.

"Mido!" Link called out.

**I think he's not here, **Midna informed him, **after all I can still talk to you.**

**Strange, **said Link, **I guess he doesn't do as he's told.**

**You have no idea, **commented Midna.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Link galloped to Kakariko Village in the hopes of beating the gorons at their own game and finding the next fused shadow.

**This is the second one right? **Link asked.

**Yes this is the second fused shadow, **answered Midna, **you still have a lot of work to do my l-**

**Midna? **Asked Link.

No answer.

_It's like she's been cut off, _thought Link, _wait that means..._

The sound of children laughing caught his attention there floating in the air spinning Colin around was Mido. Both of them were laughing.

"Link you're back!" shouted Talo.

Mido let Colin down so he could join the others in hugging Link.

"I was wondering where you went," said Link.

Mido gave him a guilty look.

"Sorry," he apologize, "I got bored."

Link and the children laughed at Mido.

"We're glade that you came and visit us again, Mido," said Beth, "You're always fun!"

"Aww thanks," said Mido.

"Children time for lunch," said Renado shooing the child and winking at Mido. Mido blushed.

"What was the wink for?" Link asked after everyone else wasn't in earshot.

"Not a clue," answered Mido, "Oh are you going to the gorons?"

"Yes," answered Link, "been I have the means to beat them now."

"May I come?" Mido asked.

"Uh," said Link, "There's a bit of problem with that."

Mido gave him a confused look.

"When I get near you, you seem to block Midna off so I can't talk to her at all," said Link

"Oh," said Mido, "sorry."

Mido's eyes glow and Link could hear Midna sigh.

"Thanks," said Link.

Mido gave him a smile which cause Link to blush again.

"So shall we get going again?" Link asked.

"Of coarse," said Mido.

Off they went to the mountains.

OoOoOoOoO

They were nearly to the boss of the gorons. Mido looked out for any enemy Link missed or would asked a question about Link. Most of the questions was about he's life. Link guessed it was because of the Link Mido use to know. A few of them he was very uncomfortable with, like have you had sex before. They were now at the boss door. Mido looked over at the jars to the right.

"There is a fairy in the middle one," he said.

"You can see through things?" Link asked stinking his hand in said jar.

"No," answered Mido, "I can feel their presence. They are a forest creature after all."

"Cool," said Link sticking the fairy in a bottle.

"I can also communicate with them and any animal," said Mido.

"Wow," said Link, "So does the fairy like being in a bottle or not? I always wanted to know that."

"They like being in a bottle," said Mido, "Because that means a strong here will use them for their powers."

Link gave a satisfied nod before he open the doors.

OoOoOoOoO

Mido grabbed one of the chains while Link grabbed the other, together pulled. The boss fall to the ground and a great thud.

"We did it!" Mido cheered.

Link smiled up at him.

_For someone who is a total mystery, _thought Link, _he sure is useful._

The boss' body turned black. That's when Link notice something. Mido and he were too close. Link snapped his head to Mido.

"Get away!" he shouted too late.

The blackness exploded off of the body knocking Link to the ground and Mido on him. Their eyes widen when they noticed that their lips had met. They broke a part quickly and looked in opposed ways, blushing.

"If you two are done," said Midna sending the fused shadow away.

OoOoOoOoO

They were now on the fields heading turned that last land covered in twilight. They stopped at the curtain. Mido swallowed. Link looked at him with concern.

"You okay?" he asked.

"It's just I don't like going into the twilight realms," answered Mido, "They remind me of my kidnapping."

"You don't have to go in if you don't want to," said Link

"No no," said Mido, "I'll be fine. Besides I want to help you."

Midna float out of Link's shadow, want into the twilight realm, and turned her hair into a hand and grabbed Link. Mido swallowed.

_Okay Mido, _he thought to himself, _you can do this. Just don't think about it._

He quickly stepped through with his eyes closed.

"You made it," he heard Link say.

Mido open his eyes and looked down on a wolf-a-fied Link.

"You shouldn't have said anything," Midna stated.

Link looked at her in confusion.

"Doggy!" Mido shouted.

Link jumped. The next he knew was himself being lifted up by Mido and getting tightly hugged.

"You're so cute!" shouted Mido, "yes you are."

"Mido..can't..breathe!" Link yelled.

_Though this does feel nice, _he thought.

"Oh sorry," Mido apologized as he let Link go.

They started running to the bridge of Lake Hylia when Link herd Mido whimper. He looked behind him and saw Mido on his knees holding his head. Link could have swear he saw tears as well.

"Mido what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Link, but I can't do this," answered Mido before he flew off.

Link's maw frowned.

_I was hoping he would stay a little longer, _Link thought, _oh well._

Link continued on his way to the next spirit. No doubt in his mind that he had to help find it's light as well. After a few hours he found all, but one. Midna had manage to pin-point where it is. He then headed back to the lake. He looked around.

_Maybe if I use my senses, _he thought.

Link harden them and what he saw nearly caused him to fall off the rafts he was on.

_That has got to be the biggest bug I have ever seen! _He thought.

The bug started to charge. Luckily Link jumped out of the way in time.

"That was close," he said.

He didn't see the shock wave in time. He was knocked into the next raft head first. There Link could feel Midna trying to speak to him, but nothing was herd.

_That would mean, _he thought

Just then a giant deku baba popped out of the water. Link managed to look up to see Mido directing them before he passed out. When he awoke, he saw the worried face of Mido.

"Oh thank the goddesses you're all right," Mido said in relief.

"What happen?" Link asked.

"The twilit bloat had knocked you out hero," answered an echoing voice.

Link sat up imminently when saw the light based serpent.

"I am Lanayru," it introduce itself, "this child of the forest had fought back the creator and had brought you and my light back here."

Link looked at Mido, who in return was blushing.

"Hero chosen by the goddesses," said Lanayru causing Link to look back at him, "you must learn of the power you seek."

After that was said and one Link looked back at Mido. Mido turned around getting ready to head back to the Zora's.

"Mido," Link said.

Mido look back at him. Link planted a kiss on Mido's lips. When they broke Mido looked at Link with confusion.

"Thanks for saving my life," Link said.

Mido kissed him again.

"Maybe when this is all over we can take this farther," Mido suggested.

Link smiled.

"I would love that," Link said.

They left the spring with hand in hand.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Twili Mido design: _ fuzzylittlekitty_ . Deviantart art/Prettier-Twili-Mido-165090055?q=gallery%3Afuzzylittlekitty%2F9980459&qo=3 (no spaces)

Since you were nice enough to read this :D here is mine and Amber's site:

flk . Dencm . com (no spaces) subcribe and get sent emails on updates! We usually post things days before they are submitted anywhere else. Best of all there are fics and pictures that can only be seen there!


End file.
